(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an oil drain and suction pump, and more particularly, to a manually operated oil suction and drain pump.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention for a sectional view of a pump of the prior art, the pump sucks in oil by manually operating a rod 41. When the rod 41 is reciprocally pulled up and down, air in an oil storage barrel 42 is sucked to pass through a longitudinally provided air guide passage 43, a lateral air guide passage 44, a space 45, and a central orifice 46 to flow into a piston tube 47, and then is expelled to the ambient air through a one-way release valve 48 disposed at a bottom of the piston tube 47; in turn, external oil is sucked through a pipette 49 to enter into the oil storage barrel 42 as the air in the oil storage barrel 42 is driven out.
However, the pump of the prior art though providing its basic function of oil suction fails to have the function of oil drain. Therefore, to pump out the oil in the barrel is very inconvenient since it takes to remove a lid from the barrel so to dump the oil from the oil storage barrel. Furthermore, if operation demands oil drain and oil suction functions, user has to purchase another pump that is provided with the function of oil drain. Other than the additional cost of purchasing another pump, alternative use of oil suction pump and oil drain pump cause the operation particularly inconvenient. Besides, storage of two pumps may be a problem if the space is very limited.